1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating inflammation, particularly of the joints with a long-acting, slow release anti-inflammatory agent containing composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflammations of the various joints of the body are quite frequently manifestations of a disease such as rheumatoid arthritis or osteoarthritis. In the treatment of the inflammation, an anti-inflammatory agent in injectable form is administered by intra-articular injection directly into the joint or joints which exhibit inflammation. Normally, for intra-articular injection an aqueous suspension of an anti-inflammatory agent such as a corticosteroid is injected directly into a joint. On the other hand, for the treatment of a variety of diseases and disorders such as endocrine disorders, rheumatic disorders, collagen diseases, dermatologic diseases and other diseases and disorders involving inflammation, an anti-inflammatory agent is commonly administered systemically by oral preparations containing the anti-inflammatory agent. When oral therapy is not feasible, the anti-inflammatory agent can be administered by intra-muscular injection. In many cases it is highly desirable to be able to administer anti-inflammatory agents, particularly to skeletal joints, in a form which retains the drug at the site administered and which slowly releases the drug so that a long acting anti-inflammatory effect is achieved. An example of an anti-inflammatory agent containing composition which can be directly administered by intra-articular injection is cortisol palmitate microencapsulated in a lipsome wall forming material as disclosed by de Silva et al, The Lancet, pp. 1320-22 (1979). However, a need continues to exist for a microparticle formulation which contains an anti-inflammatory agent of improved slow release, long acting characteristics.